


Diplomacy

by LadyArtemis13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Percy Jackson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Mother Frigga, He's Not Completely Awful, He's Not Evil But He's Still Loki, Just Forget Magnus Chase, Kinda, M/M, Marine Biologist Percy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Not Canon Compliant- Magnus Chase, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin's B+ Parenting, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Smart Percy Jackson, Smart Thor (Marvel), good brother Thor, good brother loki, they're trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: Percy Jackson is kind of known for doing the impossible even in the world of the impossible (also known as the world of gods and goddesses).Survive to adulthood even after being born against an oath on the Styx? Sure. Fight and win a war against Kronos before he even finished puberty? Okay. Fight another war and defeat Gaea herself basically right after? Done. Date a god- a Norse god at that? ...why not? Let's add it to the list.That's definitely not what the Olympians had in mind when they sent their greatest hero to represent them on Asgard but, well, they should probably be used to him defying expectations by now.
Relationships: Juniper/Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase- past relationship, Percy Jackson/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: RarePairs_1





	1. The Gods Want Him to What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself sorely disappointed by the lack of Percy/Thor fics. Plus, all the stories that feature Percy with the Avengers/MCU tend to follow the same basic plotline. This is my solution to that.

At age sixteen, Percy thought he was done with prophecies and quests. At age seventeen, after another war and the defeat of Gaea, he realized that it was a fairly naive thought. Now, at age twenty-five, he’s accepted the fact that he’ll be serving Olympus until his life’s thread is cut.

Still, the fact that he’s accepted it doesn’t mean he won’t question the things they ask of him. As he stands in front of the gods for the he doesn’t even know what time, trying to process what exactly they just said to him, he does just that. 

“You want me to do what?” he asks incredulously.

“We want you to travel to Asgard to represent Olympus,” Zeus repeats.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought you said,” Percy mutters to himself. “Why- why would you want me to play diplomat?” he asks louder. “I mean, I’m not even showing the ‘proper’ protocol right now and I’m in the middle of the throne room.”

“We know,” Demeter says pointedly.

“Percy,” Poseidon interjects, “you are our greatest hero. You _should_ be one of us.”

Percy deliberately avoids eye contact at the reminder, both because of the clear pride in his dad’s voice and because it just makes him remember the deal he made with the council after they defeated Gaea, which is not something he wants to think about right now.

“Not to mention, you have a certain knack for getting people, including gods, on your side,” Hermes adds with amusement.

“Yeah, Perce,” Apollo chimes in with a bright smile. “Even Ares doesn’t completely hate you anymore.”

Ares huffs. “Doesn’t mean I _like_ the punk,” he grumbles.

“So, wait, you’re basically sending me because you think that even if I say or do the wrong thing, I’ll still be able to get the Asgardians to like me?” Percy asks.

“Exactly,” Zeus says simply.

“Yes,” Athena adds with one eyebrow raised. “Besides, you _know_ how to properly behave around and address authority figures. You just choose not to because it comes more naturally to you.” She sends an accusing look in Poseidon’s direction.

The sea god just shrugs. “He comes by it honest,” he admits.

Percy sighs. “I’m just- I’m gonna go ahead and agree. Mainly because if I don’t then I’m gonna have to deal with some kind of convoluted scheme from you guys that ends up with me on Asgard anyway.”

They don’t even have the common decency to deny it _or_ look ashamed.

Athena nods primly. “Excellent use of the word ‘convoluted’.”

“Thanks,” he says dully.

“Aw, cheer up, Percy,” Aphrodite tells him. “I mean, four weeks on Asgard! You might even have fun.” She sends him a wink that only makes him nervous.

He’s been at the demigod thing long enough to know that Aphrodite can be one of the most dangerous goddesses to meet. Anything she’s excited about can only mean trouble for him.

Poseidon seems to be of the same mindset. “Aphrodite,” he warns, “leave him alone.”

She pouts. “But-“

“No,” Poseidon says firmly. “I don’t want any of those Asgardians any closer to my son than is necessary for the treaty.”

“Oh, alright,” Aphrodite reluctantly agrees. “I won’t personally interfere.”

“Good,” Artemis says firmly. “Perseus will be in Asgard for a reason. He doesn’t need _you_ causing him any problems or distractions.”

Aphrodite sends her a glare. “ _Most_ people enjoy and appreciate my work,” she tells her. Before she can say anything else and inevitably start an argument, Percy speaks up.

“Right,” he says loudly as he claps his hands together. “So, when am I leaving and what exactly am I gonna have to do?”

He gets more than one appreciative look for heading off the argument.

“You leave in three days,” Hera tells him. Her face remains carefully blank as she addresses him.

Percy would be hard pressed to say he has a _serious_ problem with any of the Olympians at this point in his life, but Hera is probably his least favorite (and that includes Ares). He knows that the switch she pulled between him and Jason contributed heavily to Gaea’s defeat. He’s also not one to hold grudges.

Still, he can’t forget that she stole him from Camp Halfblood and left him on the streets with amnesia until he made his way to Camp Jupiter.

He does _not like_ people playing around with his mind. It reminds him far too much of Kronos and Gaea.

“Oh, sure. That’s _plenty_ of time,” Percy drawls.

“It will have to be,” Hades tells him bluntly.

“You will spend one month on Asgard,” Athena says. “Four full weeks. Your main purpose will be to give the Asgardians an idea of the recent happenings in the Greek and Roman worlds.”

Percy frowns as he easily reads between the lines to hear what she’s carefully not saying. “You expect me to tell them about the wars.”

Athena, surprisingly, seems to soften slightly at his tone. “Yes,” she quietly confirms.

Percy only frowns harder. Things have gotten better since the war ended. Time has helped. A lack of prophecies hanging over his head has helped. A few sessions with a licensed therapist in New Rome helped.

He’ll likely never be fully okay, but he’s gotten better and, really, that’s all he can hope for.

The thing is, he hasn’t talked to Dr. Hilton in years. Percy doesn’t necessarily _avoid_ talking about his past; it’s more like he prefers not to and, thankfully, everyone who knows anything about what happened also knows to respect that.

Hestia, perceptive as always, speaks up from her place by the hearth. “It won’t be so bad, Perseus,” she says gently. “The Asgardians are not completely ignorant as to the events of the last decade. They know about the wars and your involvement in our victories.”

“If they already know then _why_ am I going to Asgard?”

“You’re making connections,” Hermes explains. “Sending you to Asgard means sending our most prominent and accomplished hero. You, being who you are, will inevitably make friends while you’re there.”

Dionysus yawns loudly from his throne. “Yes. Yes. Perry Johnson will go make some friends and when Theo returns to New York and his little team he will visit Olympus,” he drawls.

“Theo?” Percy repeats in confusion. “Who-“ He sighs in realization. “Do you mean Thor?”

“He does,” Poseidon says flatly. He levels Dionysus with a truly unimpressed look before he turns back to his son. “He is also, aside from the names, right.”

Before Percy can ask any more questions, his most dramatic family member (which is saying a lot) calls everybody’s attention with a clap of thunder.

“Enough,” Zeus declares. “Perseus will travel to Asgard. He will strengthen our upcoming alliance with the Aesir. He will answer whatever questions they have, within reason.” He gives Percy a very pointed and serious look. “I assume you will be able to distinguish such yourself?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Sure. Why not?”

Zeus nods, clearly satisfied. “Upon Thor’s eventual return to Earth, he will visit Olympus.” He doesn’t seem entirely happy about the idea of another lightning/thunder god being in his territory but still willing to put up with it.

Percy runs an agitated hand through his hair and gives them that brooding look that comes so naturally and always, without fail, reminds them of Poseidon. “Let me guess,” he deadpans. “I’ll be the one showing Thor around the mountain?”

Apollo shoots him a wink. “Got it in one,” he says cheerfully.

“What is my life?” Percy mutters to himself.

“Interesting if nothing else,” Hestia tells him with a soft smile that he can’t help but return.

From there, the meeting ends rather quickly. Most of the gods flash out of the throne room while Poseidon stands from his own throne and motions for Percy to walk with him. They end up in one of the many gardens on Olympus, one with a large pond in the middle.

Percy walks to the edge of the pond and stares down into the water. He waves at the colorful fish that call out excited greetings and sighs when he feels his father come up beside him.

“Asgard, huh?”

“Yes,” Poseidon tells him. “Asgard.”

Percy just sighs again. “I’ve got three days before I leave,” he says. “That’s enough time to tell Mom and Paul bye and inform Camp.”

Poseidon smiles, hearing the silent acceptance of this newest quest. “I’ll keep an eye on your apartment and Sally’s. I’m sure your demigod friends would be happy to as well.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Percy tries. “I mean, I’m technically going to space. That’s cool.”

“Exactly,” he agrees. He claps a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I have no doubt you’ll do a wonderful job representing all of us.”

“Don’t say it like that,” he groans. “You’re gonna make me nervous.”

Poseidon laughs as he drops his hand. “Given your track record, I’m sure you’ll be able to make them love you even if you are completely nervous.”

Percy raises his eyebrows and makes a disbelieving sound. “I wouldn’t go that far, Dad. I’ll be lucky if I don’t end up with one new enemy at least.” He smirks. “Given my record.”

Shaking his head, Poseidon sighs to himself. “Still, you doubt yourself too often, my son. You’ll do just fine on Asgard.” He glances down towards his hands. “Maybe, ah, leave the bracelets at home though,” he suggests.

Percy follows his eyes down to the beads and braided leather he has on one wrist and the seashells around the other. “Seriously?” he asks. “You’re gonna say that to me while you’re standing there in a Hawaiian shirt?”

Poseidon points one finger at him with a frown that clearly wants to be something else. “Don’t disrespect the hibiscus print.”

“No disrespect,” Percy promises with a smile. “It’s just, you know, a little cliché.”

“It’s comfortable,” he defends before he lets a matching crooked smile curl at his lips. “Plus, I sort of enjoy the cliché.”

Percy just laughs and shakes his head. “Sure, Dad,” he agrees. “I’ll try to look a little less… _surfer_ for the Asgardians.”

Poseidon gives him a considering look. “Keep the necklace,” he decides, gesturing at the shark tooth hanging around Percy’s neck beside his camp necklace. He smirks. “We don’t want to completely lose our branding.”

Percy laughs again as, with a wink, his father disappears in a quick flash of light and leaves behind the scent of a fresh sea breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to, you know, actually starting this story. I've got no guarantees for quick updates but it shouldn't be too long between chapters either. I've got a lot of the story already written, it's just not quite in order.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you'd like to see/read!


	2. At Least He Gets Cookies Out of It

Percy lies on the couch in his living room, his head hanging off the edge as he stares upside down at the Iris message hovering in front of him.

“So, yeah,” he says. “That’s what I’m dealing with now.”

Annabeth just smiles back at him before immediately going back to the blueprints in front of her. “Percy, I’m sure you’ll do fine,” she tells him. “Honestly, I’m not even that surprised that the gods chose you to represent Olympus.”

Percy groans as he swings himself into an upright position. “Why are they even suddenly interested in contacting Asgard?” Annabeth shoots him a look that tells him to stop being so obtuse. He rolls his eyes. “I know. I know. With Thor being an Avenger and the Asgardians refocusing on Earth because of it, it’s time that the Greeks and the Asgardians form a proper alliance rather than the neutral stance they’ve kept for centuries.”

He gets another look for the way he says it, like a kid reciting the poem he had to memorize for English class. Annabeth rolls her eyes with a fond smile at the lopsided grin she gets in response.

“You’ll be fine,” she tells him again. “You’re a hero, Percy. You’re a warrior. That’s the kind of thing the Asgardians respect on principle. Add to that your natural inclination to make people like you and, well, you kind of make the perfect diplomat.”

Percy sighs and runs one hand through his hair. “I don’t wanna be _just_ a warrior though. I’ve fought two wars in the last decade. I just…”

Annabeth puts down her pencil and fully focuses on the Iris message, her gray eyes softer than usual. “Seaweed Brain, you’re not _just_ a warrior. You’re not _just_ anything.” She cocks one eyebrow. “But you also can’t pretend you’d be content to just not fight anymore. I mean, for all that you can spend hours surfing or swimming and playing with sea creatures, you also go on quests for the gods every other week.”

Percy can’t help but smile. “Yeah,” he admits. “I guess I really wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I suddenly had a normal life.”

Annabeth smiles back. “You’re not meant for a normal life, Percy.” She gives him a significant look as she says it.

“We’re not getting into that right now,” Percy immediately says. He knows exactly what she’s talking about and it’s not a conversation he wants to have.

“Fine.” She raises her hands in surrender. “Just promise me something,” she adds, completely serious.

“Anything.”

“Pay attention to the architecture on Asgard so you can tell me all about it when you get back.”

Percy laughs. “Sure thing, Wise Girl. I can’t guarantee I’ll actually know what I’m looking at and how to describe it though.”

“I can figure it out,” Annabeth says with a determined nod. “I fluent in Percy language by now.” She gives him a smirk as she picks her pencil back up, ready to return to her designs. “Stay out of trouble. Okay, Seaweed Brain? Don’t cause any inter-pantheon incidents.”

“I’ll do my best,” he tells her with a crooked grin. He swipes his hand through the message before she can say anything else.

Percy sighs and starts to twist the string of shells on his left wrist. Talking with Annabeth helped, sure, but he’s still not sure about the whole diplomatic quest he’s been given. It’s not that he really thinks things will go wrong because, in all honesty, he’s noticed the same thing everyone keeps saying.

For all that he’s made a ton of enemies over the years, he’s also made a ton of allies if not actual friends.

That’s not the problem. The problem is that ever since the gods told him about his newest quest, about his sudden promotion to Ambassador of Olympus, he’s had this _feeling_. It’s not anything he thinks he could ever accurately describe but it is something he’s felt before.

He knows that _something_ will happen while he’s on Asgard. He doesn’t know what, but he knows it will affect his life in a huge way.

He felt this way when he saw the Fates for the first time. He felt this way right before he bathed in the Styx. He felt this way when he decided to hand Luke the knife. 

Whatever happens on Asgard… he knows it will be important. It will change things.

Percy sighs again. “No use thinking about that now,” he says to himself.

Instead, he stands up and stretches his arms over his head until he feels a satisfying pop. Telling camp has been taken care of; he’d Iris messaged Chiron before Annabeth and the old trainer assured him he’d tell the cabin councilors.

Naturally, that means the information would be spread around camp by dinner.

Now he just has to tell his parents. It’s bound to be an… _interesting_ conversation.

It doesn’t take long to reach his mom’s apartment even with the usual foot traffic of New York City. He stops at a flower vendor he passes on the way and buys a bouquet (poppies, because they were blue) in hopes of softening the news.

He knocks on the familiar door and looks down at his feet, nervously shifting from one to the other, somehow far more nervous to tell these two than he was anyone else.

He looks up when the door opens and smiles when he sees his stepfather. “Hi, Paul.”

Paul smiles back even as he seems a bit surprised to see him. “Percy!” He ushers him into the apartment and closes the door. “We weren’t expecting you today. Of course, you’re always welcome to-“

He cuts off as he turns to face him and notices the flowers in his hand.

“You have flowers.”

Percy nods. “I do.”

“You showed up unplanned and brought Sally flowers.”

“I did.”

Paul closes his eyes for a second with a sigh. “You have a quest,” he says in resignation. He looks at Percy with that bit of concern in his eyes that he’s become so used to over the years.

Percy nods again. “Yeah,” he says quietly.

There’s a long moment where they just look at each other and it seems like Paul wants to say something when a voice from down the hall draws their attention.

“Paul? Who was at the door?”

Percy turns at his mother’s voice, automatically moving the hand holding the flowers behind his back. “Hi, Mom.”

Sally smiles wide when she sees him. “Percy!” She hurries forward and meets him halfway for a tight hug. He’s taller than her now, has been for years, but still manages to curl into the embrace and tuck his face into her shoulder.

When she pulls back, she drops both hands on his shoulders and studies his face like she hasn’t seen him in weeks. She always does. It’s a habit she picked up after the first couple of quests when he was still just a kid.

“What are you doing here, sweetie?” she asks. “Of course, you’re always welcome to stop by.”

Percy huffs out a light laugh when she says the exact thing Paul did. It’s nice to know that he’s always welcome but he hates when he has to visit only to let them know he’ll be gone for a while. “I, uh, I wish it was just a visit,” he tells her.

Sally freezes. She knows what that means and, as her eyes dart down to the bouquet Percy holds out, she knows that she’s right. “Come on then,” she says quietly.

She leads the way to the kitchen. It always seems to be the room where they hold these sorts of discussions. Percy and Paul both take a seat at the small table in the corner while Sally digs through the cabinets until she pulls out a vase.

It’s a blue and yellow mottled thing, slightly misshapen and with an uneven rim. He knows exactly where that vase came from.

See, Ivy (his wonderful little niece) had gotten really into pottery about a year ago. She spent a few weeks making bowls and cups and vases and anything else she could think of for everybody. It’s all far from professional quality and obviously the work of a child but that’s kind of what Percy likes most about it.

Sally takes a moment to adjust the flowers in the vase before she finally sighs and decides to bite the proverbial bullet. “Okay,” she says as she sits across from her son. “What is it this time?”

Percy mentally winces at the wording. _This time._

“I, uh, well, you could kinda say I got a promotion,” he tries. It only earns him two very unimpressed looks.

“Just tell us, Percy,” Paul says. “Rip off the band aid.”

Percy takes a deep breath before he just decides to blurt it all out. “I’m gonna spend a month in Asgard as a sort of ambassador for Olympus.”

There’s a long moment of silence as they both stare at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked.

“You- you’re going to Asgard?” Sally repeats faintly. Just when she thinks nothing else from the godly side of her son’s life can possibly surprise her…

“Yup,” he says with a pop.

“Asgard is the- the Norse, right?” Paul asks. “I mean, Thor and Odin and everything?”

“Right,” Percy says with a nod. By habit, he glances toward the window at the clear skies outside. The Norse gods don’t seem nearly as touchy as the Greek but, still, he’s had it drilled into his head that you shouldn’t go tossing around names like that.

Not that he usually minds that rule, but this _is_ new territory and new gods.

Turning back to the table, Percy sees that Paul has that same wide-eyed look he had years ago when he got his first real glimpse of the Greek world.

“Wow,” he mutters in amazement. “I mean, I- I know that Thor’s an Avenger and everything but- but this is…”

“Yeah,” Percy says simply.

“I thought Asgard was an entirely different planet,” Sally says. She reaches toward the vase again and starts to adjust the flowers in an attempt to calm her nerves.

“It is,” he confirms. “I mean, there’s also something about the nine realms and Yggdrasil and, well, it gets a little complicated but… yeah. I’m going to another planet.”

There’s a small voice in the back of his head that points out how easy it is for him to pronounce the Norse word and how it probably shouldn’t be. Expertly, Percy pushes that little voice even further back in his mind and refuses to think about it.

“Percy, that’s…” Sally trails off like she can’t actually find the words.

“It’s a lot,” Percy says with a nod. “I know. I leave in three days though, so, you know, I just wanted to go ahead and give you guys a heads up.”

He doesn’t mean to make it sound like he’s saying ‘hey, I don’t need your permission or anything and this is just a courtesy’ but, well, it kind of is. He doesn’t have to tell them anything about the godly side of his life, not if he doesn’t want to.

The two of them know this and appreciate that he still keeps them informed. Still, that doesn’t make it any easier to hear that he’s going off on yet another quest that could, as always, end badly.

Paul and Sally exchange a long look before she gives a heavy sigh.

“I’ll admit that I’m not quite fond of the idea of you going to another planet,” she says slowly before she sighs again. “Still, you’re an adult and this _is_ what you do.”

Percy gives her a small smile. “Well, not exactly. I mean, I’ve done a lot of stuff, but this is a new one even for me.”

Paul chuckles. “Well, it’s nice to not be the only person getting blindsided by the godly world for once,” he says wryly.

“I admit, it’s been a while since anything’s really surprised me like this,” Percy tells him with a grin. “Still, space! That’s cool if nothing else.”

Sally gives a light laugh before she reaches across the table and grips Percy’s hand. “Just _try_ to be safe? Try not to talk back too much?”

“I make no promises,” he says honestly. “You know I can’t always help it.”

“And I blame your father for that,” she says flatly even as a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Paul shakes his head, all hints of him being uncomfortable at the mention of Poseidon like he might have been years ago long gone. “You want us to keep an eye on your apartment?” he asks.

Percy nods. “That’d be great, thanks. You guys still have a spare key, right?”

“We’ve got it.”

“Good.” He sighs and leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. “I guess I’d better get going. I need to make sure I’ve got everything in order before I leave.”

“That’s a good idea,” Sally says with a nod. She gives him knowing look. “After all, you’ll have to pack at least twice when you realize you forgot something.”

“I’m not that bad!” he protests, frowning slightly when they both give a skeptical hum. “You’re both very mean to me,” he informs them.

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Paul says flatly.

“You know what might help me get over it?” he asks before he turns to his mother with baby seal eyes. “Some blue cookies.”

Sally rolls her eyes with a fond smile. “Twenty-five years old and he still asks for cookies every time he visits,” she says, standing up to fetch a container of the already made cookies.

Paul hums in amused agreement. “Like a kid on Halloween.”

Percy just grins at them. “Trick or treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson has two dads and one of them is Paul Blowfis(h).  
> I think we're gonna take a look at the Asgard side of things next. I just- I can't wait until I get to actually write Percy and Thor. I have so many plans for those two.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you'd like to see/read!  
> P.S. Any guesses as to whose kid Percy's 'niece' is? I won't tag it until she actually shows up so it won't be spoiled.


End file.
